The Soul Vault
by Aileus
Summary: Do we always understand the world around us? What if our world was not what it seemed what if our memories stemmed from the memories of Gods and Titans.. Alexandre Lefanre the being created by two Gods in search of the making of an ultimate weapon capable of the destruction of the gods but can the words of the Gods ever be trusted? *I'm bad at summaries it's better to just read.*


**Hi guys this is my first fan fiction of The Familiar of Zero, I will be re-writing at least 90% of the entire story the first chapter may seem similar but the plot gets weirder and weirder from there!**

 **Well guys I suppose this is a Rewrite of a rewrite :P I Aileus Demon Lord of Hells Seven Great Armies has decided that the description of my master Alexandre and Mistress Louise in (My fur got burnt for the making him seem to great, what's wrong with that?) the old storyline was not good enough for the mortals who wonder the Earth above , you deserve only my best and that is what I shall give to you in the form of this story I have personally created (Seen in person) and will Proof-read what my old proof-reader could not be "Bothered" to do *Cries from behind* Yes, yes I'll get to you later maybe in the next six chapters when you can be bothered to proof read for me? Maybe.. (Walks back over to his torture room) NOW STAY QUIET! Also it may be very.. confusing at first.**

 **Anyway Guys here we go Alexandre Lefanre is coming out once again into the light of the brightest sunset, Enjoy my masters adventures with Louise The Zero!**

"Screams were heard.. Night falls silent once again, it was always a mystery about what used to happen in this castle at night." The tour instructor continued his boring speech, it had been the same speech for the last ten years he had been working there. The castle, Alexandre Lefanre was currently visiting was once owned by his great grandfather Alex Lefanre, who his father to this day still insisted that his fathers father was a Vampire I suppose I let him continue because he was the only parent I had left since my mum.. no that's a story for a different time, Alex continued through the castle until he came to a stop at the portrait in the center of the next room.

"Now students can you tell me who this is?" The tour instructor looked at the portrait once more seeing the short silver hair and dark black eyes in the portrait but to top it off his eyes shone a silk red it still scared him, it had since he had started working here but he still continued to scan the crowd looking for the person who could answer him until he came across.. "Ah.. Young man what's you name?" He pointed at Alex with one long slender finger, Alex replied to this honestly "Sir, My name is Alexandre." The tour instructor asked once again rephrasing it "No, I'm sorry I meant your full name." Alex looked at the man wondering why he wanted to know this information the year was 1566 on the England Calendar, your first name was all the name you needed Alex looked confused but carried on anyway "Sir, My name is Alexandre Lefanre,"

The school crowd in front of him gasped in shock at his name but he could still hear a few of the teachers in the background saying it must be a play, no one from the Lefanre blood line could survive. Alex looked in the direction of these teachers to allow them to see his full face what they saw shocked them more than the children it was the uncanny resemblance to the portrait that had them shocked, Alex amused by this continued "No dear teachers this is no play I genuinely am the Great Grandson of the Lord of this house Alex Lefanre." Alex replied in pride, for once in his life he was proud of his name.

"Young Man, if I may interrupt there're no living records of the Lefanre family still alive so please do not joke around, impersonating the family of a well respected Noble is a grave offence if I may add." The guide still was looking in shock despite these words, Alex or whatever he was really called looked exactly like the man in the portrait until one word hit him hard in the head, one single word in the Lefanre family name that was meant to never be mentioned in front of any of the Lefanre family at the risk of unleashing the beast inside, the word had to be said to the person at least a hundred times in his life and that word was Banpaia or Vampire in Japanese, he stuttered on this word but quickly dismissed the idea, the boy must just be a distant relative of the family but still.

The tour guide not being able to take reality and collapsed on the spot the last thing he saw was a smile appear at the side of the boys mouth and one small fang, racing towards his neck.

Alex awoke in the forest outside the castle, "Dam it! I blacked out again." Alex had been blacking out since he was little waking up with a taste in his mouth slightly bitter but fresh and sweet, anyone who was near him at the time he blacked out apparently didn't notice a thing, even his father couldn't explain them but Alex was beginning to suspect this was a lie with the increasing time his father was spending away from home, it had been six years since his father had gone on a business trip but Alex had not heard one word from him in that time but he knew one thing every time he blacked out he always woke up in this exact spot, "The ruins" Alex called it, it had earned this name from the skyscrapers around him turned to nothing but rubble but one thought always raced across his mind on the day his father gone away.. That he had promised Alex he would speak about Vampires again when he got home from the Castle, so why had he gone?

Alex dismissed the thought and started walking home but quickly noticed that his home in the Slums had an increasing number of Cars and horses gathering outside... Cars and horses, "Somethings not right I just don't know what." Alex mumbled to himself on this thought but didn't have any more time to think as he walked through his houses gates. This castle was his home his father would always have been waiting on the leather chair as he watched Television and yet another portrait was painted of him, Alex grew sick of his fathers "Father-Complex" he loved himself to much the only thing he loved just as much was the topic of Vampires.

Alex noticed the noise around him and looked in the direction it was coming from but something was wrong really wrong.. His fathers seat was filled, by himself

wearing the clothing of a noble, it looked strangely familiar, what he was seeing was himself being painted.. The same picture kept inside the castle walls, Alex quickly looked to where the next set of noise was coming from it was something he couldn't understand people were inside his home! He tried to call out to them, to tell them to get out but the rest of his body wouldn't move and all he could do was watch until he noticed something odd in both views.. He was looking into the exact same room on both sides, Alex screamed he couldn't understand what was happening until he heard it.. _crying_ he heard each tear appear on their face, the face of someone Alex presumed was a girl from the long pink hair behind here but why, why was she crying? "Why.. WHY ARE YOU CRYING DO NOT FEEL PITY FOR ME!" Alex didn't know what happened but something inside of him heard it to, something inside of him wanted to stop the crying, something inside of him... became him.

Alex blacked out again and his cries of confusion turned into the laughing of another "I see it was the wrong choice to seal myself within this boy at Birth he can't decide which time period he's in because of how my soul influenced his looks, not a very wise move on my part giving a baby my soul it's a taboo among us Vampires especially me their god to put myself to co-exist with another soul, no a human soul!" He looked around the room and at both images and decided he would have a bit of fun "Now boy I would like you to decide will you go back to my time, of the Vampire God or will you return to your own messed up timeline?" Alex finally reawakening and hearing these words couldn't decide between the two they seemed so.. familiar.

"Ah.. I get it boy you don't want to return any of them, if we return to my time you have no knowledge of what I'm capable of and what I'll do if we go back to my timeline, for all you know I would take over and consume you, but you have no idea what awaits you in your own so.. What about another world? A world far away from the sadness that is in front of you a world where you can meet her, the one you heard crying out for you." He thought to himself that he would have to choice his time it was the only option he had it was either somewhere he knew or somewhere he didn't or somewhere he would die but what came next was completely unexpected..

Alex replied with new found confidence a resolve that he would find the one who cried for him and thank her.. Thank her for her tears "I will go to this new world and I will find her!"

The beast inside of him laughed at this idea but didn't reject it "I did say it was your choice after all just close your eyes and let me do the driving!" Alex once again went into a deep slumber, "I didn't think this would happen, dam it! Fine, fine I said it was his choice after all even I want to find her and thank her well maybe suck her blood but there isn't any difference!" The beast thought to himself quickly so not to delay time any further and allow "them" to find him, "Well kid I suppose this is a good time to drop us into this new world I think you will need some of my power? Maybe the normal powers of a Vampire at first Immortality, strength, speed oh and don't get the wrong idea! We Vampires aren't weak to Garlic, sunlight and we don't need blood it's just nice to have like you've found out on your own!" He quickly faded away into Alex's mind with one final thought that he conveyed to Alex _"Use my memories and unlock my power, the power of a Hells Demon."_

Alex awoke in a strange place it was pure darkness but somehow it felt like.. Home, he glanced around looking for a source of light so he could see where he was but there wasn't even a glimmer the space around him went on infinitely but what was the weirdest of all was the continuous scene of himself using Martial arts and running faster than a normal Human, "Just what is this place" Alex mumbled to himself but it was a mumble heard by whatever lay in the darkness of his souls "Hello Alex, We've met once before but the current me inside of you must be in a deep slumber, correct, I created this, well you could call it a recording or a memory collection of all my powers so you could learn to understand and control them this was made for the last option which I gave you, the other world but I will warn you I'm only teaching you these things because your body is mine if you die.. I die got it?" The voice almost stumbled on this but continued none the less what came next was shocking to Alex "For the next seven years you will stay here and train, you will not grow tired and time will pass as fast as it comes I will tell you this one thing when you awake do not run to the girl you seek it will be six years to early for you to see her remember that and survive in the world you will come to know as.. Home!" With that the voice disappeared and for the first time in his life Alex felt like he belonged somewhere and so his training began.

A seven year old Louise woke up in her bed her face covered in sweat, what had just happened she thought to herself one minute she was going to sleep in her bed the next she was looking at a boy shouting in confusion and for some reason it made her.. cry, Louise laughed it off and said out loud "No lowly commoner could make me cry I will become the greatest mage in the world and forget about that dream forever!" Louise laughed it off still uncertainty filled her voice, maybe if she had been fully awake she would have noticed the Silk Red eyes watching her from the balcony outside, a single being who had hair that glittered in the moonlight as it was scintillating in the darkness, and a voice with only few words which were lost by the night but the sadness which was carried within him was felt by the night itself as a harsh breeze as silent as a the edge of a sword shattered the window the glass only just reflecting the blood red fang of the creature flying towards the moonlight..

"VOICE!" Alex's usually tame voice cried out across the plane he had gotten tired of calling out to nothing and had named "it" or whatever it was "Voice" but what was pressing his mind was how it could respond to him when it only called itself a recording of the real self every day that passed he was beginning to have doubts. But as promised the years went faster than time should allow and he was just completing his training as a "Vampire" when a question came over his mind it was one single thought but it pushed more of his own questions to understand stand just "what" he was. "Yes Alex, you do not need to shout so loud I can hear you even if you think it remember. Now what is your question?" The Voice had increasingly become more formal but Alex had noticed it was him becoming formal not the Voice apparently the more mature he became within this time zone the more mature the thing speaking to him became but he had no time to question this before blurting out what he wanted to ask covertly as possible "If you can hear my thoughts do you no know about the other "Voice" inside my mind?" Alex waited for the response which came slowly "Alex, this voice.. What exactly did it say?" For once, the Voice sounded.. Scared of something it didn't know existed but Alex continued intrigued what could frighten a recording as Alex was about to speak his mind did it for him and the same voice he had heard earlier rang out through the plane _"A Human, A Vampire... A God.. How intriguing."_ The childish voice Alex had heard once before became clearer it was clearly the voice of a boy but why.. Why did he feel an intense fear whenever he thought about it? "A God.. This is becoming even better! Lilios my old friend how does it feel being trapped within the soul of a soul? I didn't think you would awake so soon.. Hmm Alex I believe I will have to delay your awakening into this new world by six more years it will become quite troubling if you can't control our powers.. No if you can't control your own." The Voice for once sounded like it was... Happy but Alex was full of questions before he could ask them the "God" asked for him _"Ah Vamp, my old friend don't you think he deserves to know now I mean it is_ _ **His**_ _power not ours."_ Alex thought he felt an invisible gaze stare down on him something he had never felt before, but again before he could ask what his power was the Voice interrupted "Ah Lilios my old friend I believe you may be right, Alex what I am about to tell you will change your life but listen this power is something that is very powerful but also very deadly if used in the wrong way which is why we had to make sure that you were ready. Alex as you may have discovered I am not a recording but the real thing I am the "Beast" inside of you well that's what you call me as I have already mentioned Lilios is a God and so am I but we are two very different gods you see he is a God from the Divine Realm and I am from the Nether Realm you wonder why we are both here? It's because your soul possesses the power to contain and control a gods power but of course you need to defeat that God first I know you're wondering that you never defeated us but we willingly gave our souls into your body to survive, Lilios is the God of War and I am the God of Vampires Alexandre Vilzela.."

"Normally we are sworn enemies but we had a single goal that aligned.. To make the ultimate weapon of mass destruction we concluded after thousands of experiments on a single human mind that some were suitable and some weren't as you can imagine you were our final product the only Human being capable of using killing a god and taking their power as your own.. You are the artificial creation of me and Lilios even your name is ours, Alexandre stayed the same and Lilios's Human name became yours that was the birth of Alexandre Lefanre, my father became your father and Lilios's timeline became your timeline you have lived for.. Two hundred centuries that was the time it took for your memories to re-arrange honestly we had expected you to choose my timeline not counting in the factor of whoever that "Girl" is but here we are now I could never take over your body even if I wanted to, the first time I did so was when me and Lilios entered it after being.. Chased by the other gods, Demon and Divine alike Alex what you are a Titan the last remaining Mortal Born Titan that existed and you were found by both of us, no to be more exact.. We found your corpse."

Alex didn't know how to handle this information but before he blacked out from the pain he heard Lilios say _"Alex my friend is it really ok for him to blackout I mean I can just engrave all my powers and memories inside of him so he understands how to use them but as you said that would take another six years, in "that" world don't they have a summoning ritual for Nobles at the age of thirteen If I remember correctly it was that Void God that discovered it! Hey now that I think about it, didn't you drain his powers a few years back so shouldn't this kid also be able to use Void? It would make him our ultimate masterpiece well besides the Sister we sent to this world a few years ago our "Failed" project. Anyway lets put him asleep for the next six years and he can learn how to use my powers from memory when he awakes this world he's going to limits their status to Magic that only Nobles can learn it, I think I'll provide him with the basics of elemental magic no I can do better than that the Druids Magic! It's completely wonderful in battle and looks amazing when being used lets hope that girl you were talking about likes it!"_ The childish voice of Lilios slowly faded out of his mind as he lost conciseness the gods within him rested but they had one more thing they forgot to tell him Alex thought why can't they be honest at least once!

With those last words Alex blacked out..

The pain was excruciating, Louise was having "that" dream again she had been having it every few days for the last six years always about the commoner and always she cried after but this time it was different she had seen the boy in a different place enveloped in darkness and different voices speaking to him a word had been mentioned.. _Gods_ , Just who was that boy and why did he make her feel great sadness when seeing him.. Why?

Louise once again like she had the many times before shrugged off these questions and got ready today was when she would **Successfully** summon a familiar

well that was what she hoped her nickname of "Louise the Zero" was how she started off at the school she wished that an Explosion type magic existed if it did she would have been the best there was but sadly.. her thoughts were cut off when she heard the whispering behind her door from presumably Kirche _"Zero can't do anything why should she even take part in the summoning? Hah she's going to fail yet again!"_ Louise tried her hardest not to use a spell on the door even if it didn't do what she wanted it would definitely explode and damage Kirche in the progress but this was all a fantasy, Kirche was level 19 while Louise was leveled at 5 even the smallest noble child would rank 6 or 7.

Louise had to hope that her familiar was of a high level at least a Square Rank even a Triangle would do but if her familiar was lower she would officially fail and destroy her families honor as nobles, normally familiars should be sprites summoned by the user, possessing the ability to turn into a specific animal of their world but they always have the ability to use some types of magic some even teach their masters new magic and this was Louise's hope to learn the magic of a familiar! Despite her thoughts Louise was in rage her hands which had been behind her back the entire time she had been standing up thinking were quietly destroying the old pocket watch she had gotten on her sixth birthday it was old and rusted pure gold which her father had personally created using his magic she quickly dropped it, tears streaming down her face she said to herself quietly _"I have to get stronger I have to.."_

Louise once again beginning a new trail of thoughts checked the time sub-consciously her mind immediately recognizing the time as the set hour for the summoning rites to commence, Louise dropping everything not related to her summoning rite dashed across her room but not towards the door.. But the window! Louise had recently learned how to cushion her impact by using her explosions well it wasn't on purpose either Kirche had pushed her out the window as a joke in horror Louise had cast a wind spell which ended up in an explosions but she escaped unharmed she had swore never to attempt this again but today was a vital point in her life, she reached the edge of the window and jumped forgetting her fears for a brief second of what seemed like the freedom of the sky she plummeted towards the courtyard below barely finishing the spell in time before she hit the ground, the students and their teacher Colbert looked in shock at the horrific display of magic but what surprised them even more was the violent coughing coming from within the cloud of smoke and who emerged from it was even more surprising "I think that was a successful landing if I do say so mys.." She paused to take another round of coughs before continuing "..Myself now Professor Colbert can we begin?

The entire crowd just stood in shock what was making them speechless was how Louise the Zero had used magic different to wind magic to cushion her fall from her bedroom window until Kirche burst out in a fit of laughter shouting "The Zero a great hair style!" Everyone else noticed what Kirche was laughing at which was the bizarre hair style that Louise had gained from using her magic. Louise stood on the outside of the crowd blushing with embarrassment before Colbert interrupted "Students please calm down, As for you Louise I would straighten your hair if I was you there is dust everywhere and it really does look quite bizarre." Louise taking this advise took the next few moments as Colbert explained the summoning rite to the pupils to get rid of the dust in her hair the only bit of the conversation which she hadn't researched about the Summoning Rite was how they leveled the Sprites which Colbert proceeded to explain "Upon sealing a contract with your Sprite their "Innate Energy" will become known the usual way this appears is a flash of the lost Void magic which then forms into the number that is how much they can increase their power by in the future the number will steadily increase until it comes to a stop on its power know that this number can only be changed by a method lost to us by time what you get you are stuck with." Kirche impatiently shouted out "Sir does the number you get determine their level as well?"

"No it does not that number will appear separately when you go to the adventurers guild of course take note that all people are free to visit the guild including those who don't know magic for example a commoner who starts out at level 2 can go to the guild after defeating monsters and "Level up" of course this method of levels is only used by our country as it's a lost magic technique so please take note whatever method of evaluation is used on you, you must not repeat it to anyone the level you are free to mention but even Commoners have to take a background check and truth magic to tell if they won't tell the technique to another country trying to rival our strength." Colbert finished at this not taking anymore questions from anyone including Louise and started the summoning circle "Now students please step up to the circle and summon your familiars with the spell given to you by the headmaster.

During this process Louise was to busy thinking of what her familiar would look like to notice that she was the last one standing in the que to take the rite looking embarrassed Louise was ready to start but had one more question "Professor is it possible to summon a being which has appeared in your dreams for years?"

"Ah.. Louise I wouldn't say that it's impossible but are these questions because these dreams have been happening to you?" Colbert asked with concern across his face, "No Sir it was just hypothetical now I'll begin the summoning with no more delay!" Said almost to enthusiastically 

_"Being born of Mortal Titan,_

 _the familiar who converses with the gods within my dreams._

 _Hear my call and become my familiar, hear my call and come forth into this world_

 _as my guardian familiar!"_

Alex heard these words within his mind it was the same voice as the girl who had once called out to him, how many years ago he had no idea but he knew he needed to get to her even if it was the last thing he did, His eyes opened slowly like it was the first time in many years he was still lying where he had blacked out but the voices of the gods were no where to be heard instead in the center of the darkness stood a portal well Alex thought it was rather hard to miss it was in the center of the room giving off the only bit of light he had seen in ages the only thing Alex had to do next was walk through it but it was more on command that he did it his soul wishing to see the girl who had saved him for once it was **His** soul willing him to do so.

"Louise that was not the summoning spell written in your text book without the proper spell the portal will fail to summon anything and you won't be able to attempt the spell for another year bu.." Colbert didn't get to finish his sentence as the summoning circle seemed to shake as a portal connecting to a void appeared the only image visible on the other side of the gate way was that of a Human.

Louise stared she would finally meet him and discover why she was having the strange dreams she was having of him but what surprised her was not the gateway and not the outline of a Human but the excitement she felt at being able to meet him in the dreams she would have at the age of seven he looked no older than eight it had been six years since that time how would he look, what would he say but the question she didn't want to ask herself was what will the others do.. She stared uncomfortably at the crowd behind her before Kirche screamed out in laughter once again "THE ZERO SUMMONED A COMMONER! THE PERFECT MATCH!" The entire crowd shook with laughter but what came next was unbelievable...

Alex stepped out the portal and onto the grassy field on the other side what he saw was unbelievable he was seeing real people something he could have only dreamed of in the darkness but here they were, he looked down at his clothing he was wearing a buttoned cloak covering his red leather jacket underneath it made him look like a beggar but he didn't have time to laugh at the cloak and thank his creators for the Jacket before his mind recognized the laughter which was finally registering in his ears as a sound.

Alex searched his head for the language being used not finding it he asked Alexandre if he knew what it was.. Only silence of course he was asleep he had just woken up so would Alexandre I need to search deeper into my mind then!

Alex began slowly working through his mind quickly analyzing and taking in the new information Lilios had put into his head which thankfully included the language of the people around him once again opening his eyes he stared out at the crowd his long silk hair flowing with power over his face, I need to tone back on the power I send around my body a bit even my hairs responding to the increase I'll fix it later but for now I need to deal with these people in front of me now especially the one walking up to me even with his face covered with his powers he was able to detect one person approaching him with the intention of conversation.

Alex had confirmed that this as a summoning ritual and the person who summoned him should be the one who called out for him Alex was willing to accept that this girl was the person that drove him on to survive he knew that even she had a harsh life from how they were treating her with the with the words "Louise the Zero Summoned a Commoner!" But what was even worse was they they even laughed at her it was no worse shame especially for a noble as he figured out she was.

I don't want to leave things like this if I don't think their tone quickly I won't be able to ask her any questions about who she is and why she knew I was Titan Born.

"Shut up!" Everyone stared at Louise as she stood in front of the caped figure who they could not see his face because his hair covered his face Kirche sniggered in the background _"I bet he's an old man commoner that would be even better no wonder he's so small!"_ Louise stared in her direction with a smile that Kirche found unpleasant the Zero seemed pleased with herself, did Louise know something she didn't? These questions filled Kirche with rage at the though of the Zero being able to be better at a summoning rite than her.

Louise approached the cloaked figure which was just smaller than herself and looked at it before whispering towards it _"Are you the being I've been seeing in my dreams, the Titan who converses with.. The gods?"_ Louise patiently waited for an answer before hearing from underneath the cloak _"I believe so, Now should we finish the ritual I've searched my memories and one more thing is needed to seal the contract right?"_ Louise looked shocked he sounded beautiful even without removing his cloak Louise was delighted by his answer either way but she had forgot all about the contract she began to wonder what sort of Innate energy he would have.

She leaned closer moving his hair aside and closing her eyes already knowing his face and kissed him for a brief second before pulling away, she noticed that he pulled up his left hand in shock as ruins engraved themselves onto his hands Louise looked up into the air watching for the void ruins which were supposed to appear above him but what came as a shock to everyone including Colbert was.. Gold Ruins his Innate power started on 200 the average for most summoned Sprites but it showed no sign of stopping as it went up even Colbert looked shocked he knew the highest recorded was 600 but this showed no sign of stopping at all.

 _200_

 _270_

 _340_

 _445_

 _610_

 _790_

 _889_

 _999_

Colbert jumped in shock as it landed on its final number..

 _1263_

Louise looked at the shocked crowd and whispered again to him waiting for Kirche to finish her remark about him being an Old man she asked him to remove his cloak, as she went backwards and he went to release the strap she brushed the hair covering his face out of the way and even she was surprised about what he did next.. He disappeared

Alex had teleported into the sky and was now falling towards the crowd below searching for him before he quickly cast the wind magic he had learnt to slow the fall to a stop at the back of the ground catching Louise's smile at this he continued he used fire and water magic to create a whirlwind of the two while using tools made of the dirt from earth magic to create a replica of Louise before turning it into a life like image using the Druid Magic engraved into him the only words Louise could find were stunning even when he landed he perfectly placed it and stared at the crowd who were in shock at his face and his strange use of magic especially Kirche who stared in awe at what he was doing she had completely forgotten what she had said about him earlier but when she heard him speak she fainted no.. Everyone around her fainted and she was the last one to drop what he saw next was the familiar approaching Louise with a dagger in hand..


End file.
